Warrick County, Indiana
Warrick County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. It was organized in 1813 and was named for Captain Jacob Warrick, an Indiana militia company commander killed in the Battle of Tippecanoe in 1811. As of 2000, the population was 52,383, almost 60 percent of which live in or between Chandler and Newburgh. It is one of the ten fastest growing counties in Indiana. The county seat is Boonville . Warrick County is the eastern part of the Evansville, IN–KY Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Warrick County was formed out of Gibson County on April 30, 1813, just 30 days after Gibson County was formed out of Knox County. The Boundary between the two newly created counties was known as Rector's Base Line, from the Wabash River near New Harmony in the west to the Ohio River near Alton in the east. Crawford, Perry, Posey, Spencer, and Vanderburgh counties were all formed from Warrick County. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.26%) is land and (or 1.74%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Pike County - north *Dubois County - northeast *Spencer County - east *Daviess County, Kentucky - southeast *Henderson County, Kentucky - south & southwest *Vanderburgh County - west *Gibson County - northwest Cities and towns *Boonville *Chandler *Elberfeld *Lynnville *Newburgh *Tennyson Townships Major highways Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Boonville have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1994 and a record high of was recorded in July 1999. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in September to in March. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Four representatives are elected from county districts, and three are elected as "at-large" members. The council members serve four year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, assessor, and circuit court clerk. Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 52,383 people, 19,438 households, and 15,181 families residing in the county. The population density was 136 people per square mile (53/km²). There were 20,546 housing units at an average density of 54 per square mile (21/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.46% White, 1.00% Black or African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.63% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.16% from other races, and 0.55% from two or more races. 0.65% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 33.2% were of German, 20.8% American, 12.4% English and 10.3% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 19,438 households out of which 37.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 66.90% were married couples living together, 8.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 21.90% were non-families. 18.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.66 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 26.90% under the age of 18, 7.20% from 18 to 24, 29.70% from 25 to 44, 25.50% from 45 to 64, and 10.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 96.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $48,814, and the median income for a family was $55,497. Males had a median income of $40,491 versus $24,334 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,893. About 3.50% of families and 5.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.30% of those under age 18 and 6.10% of those age 65 or over. Education The county's school corporation is Warrick County School Corporation which consists of 16 schools (two high schools, one senior/junior high, three middle schools, ten elementary schools, and one alternative school). In the Fall of 2009, the corporation transitioned it's stand-alone Junior High schools in the Boonville and Castle High School Districts from the Junior High system to the Middle School system, with the addition of one middle school (Castle South Middle School) in the Castle District. Castle Junior High was renamed Castle North Middle School. Warrick County's three middle schools are composed of grades six through eight. *Warrick County School Corporation Warrick County High Schools See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Warrick County, Indiana Notes References * External links *Warrick County government's website *Boonville / Warrick County youth sports website }} Category:Warrick County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:Established in 1813 Category:Ohio River counties Category:Evansville metropolitan area Category:Southwestern Indiana